


Can’t Keep My Hands Off You

by ibylg_indaydreams



Category: Muse
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Muse - Freeform, Smut, matt bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibylg_indaydreams/pseuds/ibylg_indaydreams
Summary: Watching him perform on stage is hot, but what goes on behind the scenes backstage is what makes him even hotter. He wears too many clothes on stage anyway...





	Can’t Keep My Hands Off You

He was coming down the stairs just as the stage lights were fading from view. The shimmer of the sparkles on his jacket were dancing in the remaining light and a faint glow behind him made him look almost ethereal.

Usually all you can focus on is his piercing blue eyes, but tonight was different. It’s hot — he’s even hotter — and you’re feeling particularly feisty. As he unzips his jacket, you can’t help but notice the soaked through shirt underneath. Somehow it was sexy the way the thin material clung to him, hugging his thin physique in all the right places.

He catches you staring but doesn’t mind. He’s used to it, after all, that just comes with being a rockstar. It’s different now though. Ever since you met you’d become enamored with each other and he never minds that you can’t take your eyes off him. He knows that every little move he makes is enough to send you into a frenzy, even from afar.

Finally, after what feels like forever, he pushes off his jeweled jacket, letting it fall to the floor while revealing his sexy, sweaty shoulders underneath. 

You’re transfixed on every little detail — his messy hair, pouty lips, and those perfectly sculpted cheekbones that make you weak every time he smiles. Despite being under hot stage lights, he still smells faintly of his signature spicy cologne and you close your eyes for a second to appreciate its sultry scent as it hung in the air.

He’s still unwinding, pouring himself a glass of his favorite red wine, but you can’t help yourself from being drawn to him. As you’re walking over, he turns to you, and you reach out to guide his hips closer to you. You begin to position yourself and put one of his legs in between yours.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” He asks in a low voice. “You’re so...” he trails off.

He doesn’t need to complete his thought before I nearly cut him off. “You,” you respond, going in for a light peck of those pale pouty lips. Resisting the urge to take his shirt off completely, you slide your hands under it slightly, feeling his slick, warm body against your cool palms.

Reluctantly you slowly move your attention away from his lips, moving your hot breath across his perfect cheekbones and down toward his jawline. God, that jawline. Its defined lines and sculpted structure is to die for. You make sure he knows that you appreciate these parts of him, flicking your tongue against his jaw and leaving little nibbles along the way.

You can feel his torso tighten with anticipation. He shudders from the teasing and you smile between kisses. He reaches for his wine but you’re relentless, making his attempts at sipping the cool red liquid impossible.

“Sorry,” you say, slyly. “You’re not,” he responds, “you like having me like this.” You do. Perhaps too much, especially with him having just finished performing.

“Shh, you deserve my full attention,” you command as you continue ravaging.

Between the slightly salty taste of his skin on your lips, the scent of his cologne, and the rising friction between your bodies, your breath quickens and heart rate rises.

All too quickly, he seizes a break in between nibbles and you feel his long fingertips glide from your hips to your waist and further, pausing slightly on the way back up to trace the outlines of your cleavage before bringing them to rest just under your chin. Out of reflex, you begin to tip your head backward, allowing him to start exploring.

“My turn,” he says with a twinkle in those perfect blue eyes. You can hardly contain yourself — did he have a carnal side that he kept secret?

“Mmm,” you mutter. “Show me.”

You feel your cheeks flush to a bright rosy pink, but it doesn’t matter. He already knows he’s getting to you, that you want his gentle caresses to become quicker and more urgent, but he refrains. You let out a small whimper as a hint that you want more.

With his lingering gaze dancing from your eyes to your lips and back again, he bites his lip and kisses you, harder than you’re expecting but you don’t fight it. He catches your tongue with his teeth and nibbles playfully, trying to distract you as his long slender fingers work their way down to your thighs, his calloused palms grazing against you. He pushes the hem of your dress up and wraps one of your tanned legs around his waist, never breaking the rhythm of his kisses.

He tastes so good; the bitterness of the red wine combining with the sweetness of his lips is almost too good to be true. His whole being feels like a secret delicacy known only to you. 

“More,” you plead, unable to say much else. He doesn’t respond but you know that he wants you too — you can feel his excitement growing by the way he pulls your body in close.

Your breath is shallow as he pulls your hips into his, breaking the kiss for only a second as he wraps your other leg around his waist and backs you both against a wall. Your tanned arms are draped around his neck; his svelte ones are holding you tight with one palm on the wall and the other on the small of your back. You’re already trembling but you want so badly to keep the friction going a little bit longer.

His kisses are quick, urgent, his tongue relentless in its pursuit of yours. You can tell he’s trying to not give in either, but he quickens the pace and your heart rates. You can feel him fully now, craving you with his every move.

As he shifts his attention down toward your collarbone, you let out another little whimper. He responds this time, matching your growing ecstasy with a deep purr that sends tingling sensations all over.

His hot breath against your cool skin is almost too much to handle. His ravaging kisses pause as he catches his breath, but he doesn’t stop the friction. You bite your lip and tilt your head back against the wall and whisper, “almost.”

A long glimpse into his crystal blue eyes reveals a stare that says he’s going to give you what you want. This time, you bring his face to yours with your cool hands and gently bite his bottom lip before initiating more deep, delicious kisses.

“Now,” he urges in a low voice. “I want you to. Come on, show me.”

Between your staggered breaths and his eager tongue, you pull his hips into yours one more time. Your fingers tighten around the back of his neck as you reach ecstasy and your whole body trembles.

You’re hardly able to catch your breath as he lays you down gently on a nearby couch. “Again?” He asks, smiling, knowing that you can’t say no.

“You’re insatiable, you know,” you reply while finally pulling his shirt off, revealing the warm, flushed pink skin underneath, “And it’s your turn.”


End file.
